


We Are What We Are

by Korundum



Category: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korundum/pseuds/Korundum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people have to wonder, what exactly is up with Heather?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are What We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Challenge #1 at LJ's Fe_Contest.

Who she was, no one knew, but oh boy, were the men curious. At the beginning of the turmoil, she had been approached by a good portion of the men and each one had been shot down, painfully. Some had not even been romantic approaches, yet no one had been spared from her wrath. But, almost every male had noticed the way Heather acted with the girls. And almost every one of them was starting to suspect that something was off with her.

The way she called the girls pretty while softly caressing their cheeks just seemed too familiar. Or the way she'd kiss them just yelled, 'This isn't with friendly intentions!' Even the way she looked at them with a mixture of reverence, hunger and playfulness had the guys debating. It was as if Heather knew every single trick in the book and how to apply them. And to top everything off, the girls seemed to enjoy the way Heather interacted with them.

Everything with Heather seemed to have a double meaning. When she rubbed her body against Lucia's body, was it because there was very little space to move or was she feeling her up? When she hugged Astrid and inhaled deeply, was it because she was relieved or because she was smelling her hair? When she bunked up with Nephenee, was it really because she was cold or was it because she had ulterior motives? When she had told Calill that she could take care of her better than her husband could, was she just being supportive or was she saying something underneath it? And when she had sworn to serve Queen Elincia with her "soul and body," had she meant it literally or was she just being poetic?

All the men had, at one point or another, asked themselves "What is her deal?"

Some of them had come up with their own little theories as to why she acted the way she did. A certain axe user had claimed that she was just "friendly and open-minded like that". A certain lance user suggested that she had been previously heartbroken and was now confused. But a very drunken sword user had sworn that Heather was really a man with a really curvy body and a girly name.

But it didn't matter what rational or completely crazy things they came up with. Because all of the males agreed (unanimously) that some things were better left to the imagination...


End file.
